letterpeoplefandomcom-20200214-history
Alpha Time: Lesson 1M1
Planning and Preparation: Huggable, Mr. M; Record #1; Alpha Time Masters #1 and #2. If possible, place Mr. M outside the classroom door. Be sure there is enough clear floor space so that the children can reach the door, carry Mr. M into the room, and move him around freely. NOTE: To make Alpha Time a successful experience it is important that each Letter Person become a real personality to the children. Maintaining an on-going conversation with the Letter People will help the children enter easily into the fun and fantasy of Alpha Time. Meeting Mr. M Gather the children around you. Let them know that something exciting is going to happen. He's here! He's really here! Wait until you see him. Let's go to the door to meet him! (John), (Elayne) and (Mary), please help out visitor into our room. Give the children plenty of time to greet the new Letter Person and to talk to him and ask him questions. Come in! Come in! We are so glad you came. Did you have trouble finding our school? Did you have to ask where our classroom was? Would you like a cookie? This Letter Person says that he wants you to know his name and what he does. Let's listen to his music. Play Mr. M's song for the children. Discuss the song and encourage the children to move to Mr. M's music. What is this Letter Person's name? (Mr. M) What does Mr. M tell us about himself? (He has a Munching Mouth. He likes to munch.) How does the music make you want to move? Let's all move to Mr. M's music. Mr. M would like to meet everyone in the room. We'll sing our names to him- a few of us at a time How do you do, Mr. M? How do you do? (Susan), (Barbara), and (Alan) Want to say hello to you! How do you do, Mr. M? How do you do? The children who are names in each round of the song may go up to Mr. M and greet him with a hug, a kiss, or a handshake. If possible, include Mr. M in the children's activities. This will make Mr. M live for them. At snacktime, Mr. M might be given a cookie. He might also be invited to join the children during art, gym, or library. Tying It Together Give each child a copy of Alpha Time Master #2 to look at, talk about, and take home. Look at your picture. Who is in it? (Mr. M) What is Mr. M doing? (coming in the door) Show Mr. M his Munching Mouth. What does Mr. M like to do? (munch) Where was Mr. M before we opened the door? (outside) Alpha Time master #1 is a letter to parents introducing them to Alpha Time. It is suggested that the children take this letter home today. On Their Own Children may choose from the following activities: * Coloring or decorating a picture of Mr. M. (Alpha Time Master #2) * Talking about Mr. M's colors while pointing to them on Mr. M (ex., Mr. M has red hair; he is wearing a green suit; his tie has polka dots). * Using the pictures of Mr. M, the children may show one another parts of Mr. M's body. (ex., Here are Mr. M's eyes; here is his hair; this is his mouth.) * Describing Mr. M to one another. (ex., Mr. M has small eyes, a big mouth, a fat belly.) * Moving to Mr. M's music. Category:Alpha Time Lessons